


Drunk Dial

by lcblip



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Attempted drunk molestation, Drunk Dial, Fluff and Humor, Jack is nosey, M/M, North is a bad influence, designated driver, human! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcblip/pseuds/lcblip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster gets roped into drinking with North. He wakes up in a strange apartment of a cute little college student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jesus, what happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Drunk Dial

E. Aster Bunnymund hardly ever drank; he was always the designated driver. Not that he didn’t like alcohol, alcohol just didn’t like him. He loathed admitting that he was maybe a bit of a lightweight. His friend, Nick, never let him live it down. The Russian would guffaw, clutching his belly, and crow about how utterly odd it was that he, as an Australian, couldn’t hold his booze. 

That’s when the arguments would usually start. Mind, they didn’t happen often. They’d both grown up to the amount of not acting like total teenagers anymore; but on this particular outing- Nick reverted. The large man threw a burly arm around Aster’s shoulders, bringing him close.

“I just do not understand! Liquor runs in the blood over there, does it not?” He grinned.

Aster shook his head with an exasperated sigh. “Not everyone drinks day in and day out like you, ya bloody show pony. I’m supposed to be babysittin’ yer ass, anyway. If Tiana found out that I was drinkin’ instead of keepin’ you out of trouble she’d have my hide.”

Nick bellowed another laugh and slammed a shot glass filled with clear spirit in front of him. “One drink; loosen up my friend. I will not leave this bar until I see you finish it.” The large man’s eyes twinkled in challenge.

Aster’s vibrant green eyes narrowed in acceptance and then tossed back the glass. The burn was immediate; he had to admit the quality was top notch though. Sadly, that’s where things took a hazy turn. When next he woke, it was to a pounding head.

Aster laid still, his head continuing to pound in the darkness of the room he currently occupied. He tried to focus, to recall what had happened and where he was; because this bed was not his. He remembered the bar; the smoke, the noise, the lack of personal space. He couldn’t tell you how many shots Nick had talked him into, he couldn’t remember. The next flash he got was the feel of the cool dampness of outside; he must have left eventually, with or without Nick. Aster remembered being on his phone at one point. No telling who was on the other end though.

He groaned and rolled to his side, immediately regretting it. He flung an arm flung over the side of the mattress to grope for a trashcan, but found one being shoved in front of his face instead. A few dry heaves later left him feeling just as wretched as before. Cool hands braced against his naked shoulders, pushing him back into the pillows; he fell willingly.

“Rest up, dude. You were pretty hammered last night.” A low, soothing, and decidedly male, told him. 

Aster cracked an eye. In front of him, kneeling on the floor was a boy. He couldn’t have been more than twenty. Fear shot through his veins. Oh God, he thought, I went home with a kid. Green eyes widened as he tried to push himself up, violently fighting against the sudden wave of nausea that washed over him. The boy shot up and pushed him back down.

“Stop it! Look, here’s the can. I have water and painkillers on the nightstand. Just relax, take your meds, and I’ll explain what happened the next time you wake up.” He handed Aster the pills, and then the glass; he left after he saw Aster’s breathing even out.

When next he woke, Aster noticed his head no longer seemed to be splitting at the seams. He remembered his first barely sober experience: the boy, the meds, and the blessed water. He stood and stretched, feeling joints pop and creak as he searched for his shirt, finally finding it on the floor next to the door to flop over his shoulder. Aster was proud of his physique, and was not averse to showing it off. 

Outside the bedroom was a small, neat, but sparsely decorated stereotypical college bachelor pad. A couch rested against one wall, opposite a decent sized T.V. and game system. To the left was the kitchen, and dinette which sported a small round table. He guessed the bathroom was connected to the bedroom. But the young man was nowhere to be found.   
The front door swung opened, and in walked the boy in question. He had bags from a local pharmacy nestled in one arm, and two white paper sacks in the other.

“Welcome back to the land of the living. How’s your head?” He asked as he placed the bags on the table, digging out pill bottles and a few toiletries from the pharmacy, and breakfast burritos from the paper sacks. Aster felt his stomach turn as the scent of food invaded his nostrils. 

“It was fine ‘til ya brought out the food. Who are ya, anyway?” He groaned. 

“I’m Jack.” The boy answered with a sheepish smile, packing the food away to store in the refrigerator. Aster slumped into a chair and nodded to Jack as a glass of water and three painkillers were placed in front of him.

“Nice to meetcha, Jack. I’m Aster.” He said after swallowing the pills. “How did I end up here?”

Jack chuckled as he put up the medicine and grabbed a soda from the fridge. He sat opposite of the older man. “You called me last night. I could barely make out what you were saying, but got the gist that you were drunk.”

“So you met up with a complete stranger and brought him home?” Aster quirked a brow. “Some shaky logic ya have there.”

“Yeah, well ya know… I figured I’d at least go see. When I got there you could barely stand. You were mumbling about stupid Russians then kind of glomped me, so…” Jack trailed off and made a gesture with his hand, offering a small smile.

A flash presented itself in Aster’s mind. He was leaned haphazardly against a wall, he heard a familiar voice. He remembered wrapping his arms around someone, presumably Jack, and being led to a car.

“I got you back here; you took your shirt off and passed out as soon as I covered you up.” Jack finished his recounting of the nights events with a light stutter, looking away. Aster watched him sip his drink and couldn’t help but think the kid had left a bit out of his tale. 

Another flash: the smell of spearmint filled his nose; he could feel soft hair between his fingers and feel hands cupping his jaw. The lips that moved against his were soft, and the tongue his own slid against erotically warm. He closed his eyes and furrowed his thick brows.

“Did we sleep together? ‘cause I remember we kissed.” 

Jack blushed and kept his eyes glued to his drink and sighed. Aster prayed to every deity he could think of that he didn’t try to force himself on the kind hearted boy in front of him. Jack had gone out of his way to help a complete stranger after a mistaken drunken phone call, when everyone else would have just hung up.

“No, not for lack of trying on your part though.” Jack smiled.

“Whatever I did, I’m sorry- ” Aster rushed to apologize. God he felt like a piece of shit now. Trying to force himself on a boy at least a decade his junior. His phone rang, interrupting his apology. It was Nick, he wanted to know if Aster was alright and where he ended up. He asked Jack where the nearest service station was.

“Just up the block.” He whispered. Aster told Nick to meet him there, so he didn’t have to explain Jack to his rambunctious friend. 

After slipping his shirt back on, and putting on his shoes Aster turned to Jack. “I really am sorry. I wasn’t in my right mind last night.” 

“It’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting you to be such an affectionate drunk.” The young man paused, and then continued “You’re a really good kisser.” 

“I just feel kind of shitty that I tried to molest you- ” Aster stuttered and felt his cheeks heat in a blush as he fumbled for the door knob. Jack laughed at him and wrapped his slender arms around Aster’s waist in a quick hug.

“If you feel that guilty about it… maybe you could take me for coffee?” He said; tone hopeful and shy. 

The older man reciprocated the hug and offered a smirk of his own.

“I’ll call you.”

TBC


	2. Looks like I owe North a drink.

The coffee shop was quiet, as to be expected for a Thursday evening. Aster sat, leg bouncing in anticipation, for Jack to come through the doors. He’d finally gotten up the courage to call the boy and set up the coffee ‘date’ after accidently letting Jack’s name slip when trying to explain what happened to Nick. The Russian had grabbed his shoulders, shook him twice and demanded to know what had transpired. He told his friend about what hazy recollections had surfaced; leaving out the kiss and how young Jack was. Nick would have jumped on that like white on rice. Aster imagined the reaction that would get: “A twink, Bunny? I would have never guessed! But you need youth in your life, will make you feel… invigorated!” Nick would say, laughing and waggling his bushy black brows at him.

Aster shook his head to rid those thoughts. This was supposed to be about thanking the boy for not letting him rot in a back alley. Besides, this was all Nick’s fault anyway. But… that being said, maybe he should thank the dag. He glanced out the window and took in the light breeze that playfully twirled around the branches of the tree outside. The leaves danced, sending shade spots rolling across the pavement below. That’s when he paused.

Jack stood under the tree straightening his shirt then ran a hand through this hair. The boy had opted for a dark blue tee and brown skinny jeans. He smiled when he saw Aster in the window and gave a small wave. 

They met inside the door and walked to the counter together. The Australian ordered a plain black coffee while Jack requested a caramel mocha latté. Aster paid and let Jack choose a little table off in the back that overlooked a park. 

The pair talked about everything and anything; telling stories, sharing experiences. Aster learned that Jack had a little sister, who he adored, and was a student at the local community college studying to become a kindergarten teacher. He explained that he loved kids and volunteered when he could at the library when it held reading days. Jack loved telling stories to all the kids, loved watching their eyes light up as he spun tales of evil wizards, beautiful princesses, and valiant knights in shining armor. Aster listened with a content smile. 

Aster told Jack of being a business owner, founding the ‘Hopeful Sweets’ candy shop further into town. He told Jack about growing up in Australia, and about his family- mom, dad, and seven siblings; himself being the third oldest. Jack learned that Aster volunteered at a local animal shelter, caring for the smaller animals. He couldn’t stand dogs, but loved the rabbits. The younger man had laughed until he couldn’t breathe when Aster told him his last name was Bunnymund.

“Are you serious? Bunnymund? That’s your name?” Jack laughed, shoulders shaking.

“Oi! It’s not that bloody funny.” Aster pouted as he glared at his empty cup. Jack’s chuckles slowly died and he placed a hand over one of Aster’s.

“I think it’s adorable.” He smiled. The older man smiled back and turned his wrist to better hold the smaller hand in his, reveling in the blush that rose to lightly freckled cheeks.

“Maybe… maybe I can take you to dinner sometime? This was nice.” Aster stuttered. 

Jack beamed at him, eyes glittering in excitement as he eagerly accepted.

End.


End file.
